1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to an acoustic source with an array of at least one actuator that amplifies an input displacement stroke to optimize the magnitude of an acoustic output from the acoustic source. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an acoustic source that amplifies an input displacement stroke from piezoelectric elements to generate the output signal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Information about a subterranean formation is generally obtainable by imaging the formation. Information typically gathered includes porosity, permeability, boundary layers and the like; which are often used to locate hydrocarbon bearing strata or reservoirs. This information is also generally useful when estimating potential yield and/or production capabilities of a particular region or reservoir. Often the imaging takes place from within a borehole that intersects the formation, and where a logging tool is inserted into the borehole. Typical imaging techniques employ nuclear devices in the logging tool that emit radiation into the formation, and which scatters from the formation back to the tool. Sensors in the tool record events of radiation scattered back from the formation, which is analyzed to discern information about the formation. Logging tools equipped with acoustic transmitters and acoustic receivers are also sometimes used for imaging subterranean formations. Acoustic signals from the acoustic transmitters propagate into the formation, where some of the signals reflect back to the tool and are recorded by the receivers. Similar to the nuclear tools, analyzing the reflected acoustic signals recorded by the receivers yields useful information about the formation.